


Ninja Sex-Ed

by DuCali



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Warming, Drunk Sex, Everyone's a lecher, First Time, Graphic descriptions of Anal, Lots-o-plot, M/M, Ninja Politics, Porn With Plot, Reluctant-Rapist!Minato, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Drinking, dub-con, realistic first time, underage everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuCali/pseuds/DuCali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minato had thought Kakashi would be exempt from this particular requirement for the Jounin exams. Expected it even. He was only 12, for Kami's sake. </p><p>And Minato could only feel guilt at the pleasure he'd take from knowing that he'd been wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ninja Sex-Ed

A/N: This story is a one-shot set in my INWM universe (can be read as a standalone). The Time period is just a few weeks before the bridge mission in the 3rd Shinobi War, where Kakashi is a Jounin for the first time (he’s 12).

*********

 

The Hokage puffing his pipe was overloud in the dark room. Minato rather wished Hiruzen wouldn’t smoke when the shutters were closed, but the smoking seemed to be one of Hiruzen’s stress reactions. It seemed cruel to deprive him in times like this. 

Minato silently pledged to make his office a smoke-free area when he became Hokage. 

 

Likewise, the shutters were lined with Uzushio’s best privacy seals and couldn’t be opened. These little mentor-protegé meetings between current and up-coming Kage had strict privacy requirements.

Still- Minato kept chakra circulating in his lungs to help filter the air he was breathing. 

“You are aware of the Jounin placement requirements?” asked Sarutobi.

“Kakashi has done well over twice the required missions at Chunin level- he’s dedicated, and he’s had the experience of leading a team; I’m not sure why people are still questioning his placement. He deserves this.”

“Minato- I meant the physical sex education requirement.”

Minato lost control of the chakra circulating in his lungs, and started choking on the chakra-charged air.

“He’s twelve!!” Minato finally wheezed out, only for the Sandaime to make a dismissive gesture with the hand not holding the pipe to his mouth-

“I have had concerns brought to me about you pushing him to Jounin so young- his last sensei had told him the minimum age was 15. He was upset, but willing to go with it until you started to make promises.”

Sarutobi Hiruzen squinted one eye open as he looked over his pipe at Minato’s stricken and Nauseous face.

“Of course, since he’s been living with you the last 8 months, and you could have molested him at almost any time, and of course, because I trust that your character is impeccable- I’ve been ignoring these concerns.”

“I’ve never- I would never!” protested Minato, Wide eyed and distressed.

Hiruzen opened both eyes and straightened, his gaze intense. He put down his pipe.

“Yes- I see that now. Which leaves us with somewhat of a problem.”

Minato’s face turned puzzled.

“You will have to bed him Minato- as his Jounin Sensei.” The Sandaime held up his hand to stop Minato’s protests. “No. you brought this on yourself. He is your student, and your responsibility. All of the reasons we have for Jounin sensei to teach this is still valid, despite his age. For his mental health, it can be no other. You will give him the choice. If he wants to wait, you will wait- but I don’t think he will.”

Hiruzen waved a dismissal at his protégé, who got up to leave.

“Minato.”

Namikaze Minato’s spine stiffened and he turned himself back from the door.

“It is his choice. Not yours. Are we clear?”

Minato’s eyes both closed briefly in pain, before he locked eyes with his Kage and brought one clenched fist to his heart in a salute. He bowed. 

“Hai-Hokage-sama.”

And in a yellow flash he was gone. 

**Line Break**

Two days later, Minato sat across from Kakashi at his apartment. 

Kakashi just stared at him from across the table. He was such a creepy kid. He looked expectant, which made sense, Minato had told him it had to do with his advancement exams. 

Minato took and let out a deep breath, squinting in frustration at the not-quite-teen in front of him. This was- hard. 

“Not yet.” Said Minato, as Kakashi blinked non-plussed. 

The elder brought up a few (a case really) of sake. It might have been overkill (it was a crate…) but there was no way Minato was even talking about this sober. Minato knew okay- Kakashi was young and just starting to figure stuff out. This crush that Kakashi had- it was totally normal. Unfortunately, ignoring it while less traumatic at the time, only made Minato’s fate all the more obvious now. There was no way Kakashi would delay his advancement. 

He pulled out two cups and filled them, passing one over to his student, who cocked his head at him with raised eyebrows. And okay- that was fair. Minato had forbidden drinking in the apartment. 

“There’s a problem with your advancement application.”

Which was enough to have Kakashi’s stare turn to flat disappointment and understanding. He grabbed the proffered cup as well as the bottle. (Minato-sensei had a crate of his own). Minato allowed it, grabbing a new bottle and taking a swig straight from the source. (Kakashi got a little distracted watching his sensei swallow. Minato despaired his life choices when he noticed). 

“I’m not talking about this sober. How is your socialization requirements going?”

Kakashi froze minutely, a little guilty. He brought his hand up and pulled down his mask, rubbing his face (the mask still itched sometimes). He took a drink, grimacing at the taste.

“A-ah.” Kakashi hesitated, gaze turning inward. “Gai has been following me around more lately. I’ve accepted a few of his challenges, which are helping my endurance and stamina training.”

Minato barely kept from rolling his eyes. It was always training with this kid.

“Rin has been really pushy lately. I’ve been avoiding being alone with her. She’s been- really distracting lately.”

Minato’s eyebrows flickered upwards in interest. 

“No!- Not-” rejected Kakashi immediately, noticing his sensei’s misinterpretation-  
“Just- she’s been interrupting training a lot, and avoiding her means I’m losing time looking for new training grounds.”

Minato’s mouth curled a bit in schaedenfreud, but he waved his student on.

“Obito isn’t benefiting much from our-“ Kakashi paused “Rivalry. He should be spending all the time he wastes tracking me down and glaring improving himself instead.”

“He’s still young-“ “Older than me-“mumbled Kakashi into his cup, which Minato studiously ignored- “and that attitude is something that as Jounin, we cherish in the young. It’s a great deal of what we hope to protect-”

Minato groaned in sudden mental agony as he let his flushed face hit the table top. As he avoided his student’s eyes, he kept his hands busy opening his third bottle of Sake.

Concerned, Kakashi quipped in a deadpan voice- “I respect you so much right now.” (something he’d learned from Kushina).

Minato felt the hilarity bubble up in his chest, and let it shake him in silent laughter. 

“Kakashi if you respect me at all in the morning, I’ll be very surprised.” He said, before erupting in a fresh wave of laughter. 

“Sensei- What…?” Kakashi was officially confused, and the alcohol wasn’t making it any easier to think. Hadn’t sensei…? “You said- you said you had something – that there was something wrong with my application?”

Minato quieted, and taking a steadying breath, decided he was finally drunk enough. 

“There’s a requirement that I was hoping- or rather, expecting to be waved on account of your age. “

Kakashi couldn’t think of anything that he was missing-

“You know Kakashi, that as a Jounin you’ll be officially able to accept honeypot missions.”

And Oh. Yes. Kakashi had known. But what did that have to do with anything? Why were they getting drunk? Was sensei really pulling his application because he didn’t want Kakashi doing honeypot missions? As a Shinobi, those rarely actually ended in sex- Ninja were generally skilled enough as Jounin to get in and out without raising alarm no matter what methods they used. Kakashi was pretty sure one of the ANBU Seduction specialists used Genjutsu to pretend to be an amorous spirit-

“You cannot become a Jounin while you’re still a virgin.”

Kakashi was- well, he wasn’t sure. 

“So you have a choice-“

“I won’t sleep with Rin.” Kakashi interrupted. Minato just looked at him. Kakashi blushed. 

“I wouldn’t want you dragging her into this anyway, but that’s not what I was saying.” Kakashi relaxed as Minato explained further, “She’s got a few years before she’s up for Jounin. If she’s still a virgin, or she doesn’t make Jounin before the age of 16, we’ll deal with it then.”

“Sensei- I don’t-”

“It’d be me- I mean, as your sensei, it’s my responsibility to teach you this, if you want me to.”

“Yes.” Kakashi blurted out embarrassingly quickly. His hands clenched in his shorts and his ears started to turn red, his blush starting to travel down his neck. It was just- he’d been thinking about this lately, and he’d never thought-

“I thought you’d say that.” Minato sighed dejectedly, throwing back the rest of his fourth bottle before standing. “Come on.” he said, shepherding his student down the hallway.

Kakashi was confused. The way Sensei said that- it was almost like-  
“Sensei?” he asked, tilting his head up so he could see Minato’s face- “Do you- I mean, if you don’t want to do this…”

“Kakashi.” He bent down and took Kakashi’s face in his hands- staring him in the eyes. “I’m not going to lie. You’re a little young for me.” And here he smiled. “but this is- your decision. Your career. And- it’s your only chance to make Jounin before you’re 15. You’ve already been approved if you do this. And I’m the only one authorized to do it until you’re 16.”

“I-“ Kakashi swallowed, looking up into his Sensei’s gentle, smiling face. “I’d like it to be you.”

Kakashi wasn’t sure- but sensei’s smile seemed- a little broken, a little worn now. But Kakashi wouldn’t take it back- it was true. It’s what he wanted. 

Minato picked him up. Kakashi blushed- so hard- as his heart beat in his chest. He clung to his sensei’s shirt, before hesitantly winding his arms around his neck, and at a slight push of Sensei’s hand on his ass- oh Kami- wrapped his legs around his hips, plastering himself to his sensei’s front. 

Minato picked up Kakashi- so sweet and willing, and a little overeager. Clinging like a limpet to his front, his pert little ass clenching at the brush of Minato’s fingers as they dipped below the top of his pants to knead his ass cheeks. He carried his student to his own bedroom- the one he shared so often with Kushina, though she wasn’t talking to him for the next month, he was sure- and set him carefully on the bed. 

“You’ll excuse me, if this seems more academic than you might have hoped, but there’s quite a lot you’ll need to know if you are tapped for such a mission.” Said Minato as he rubbed his palms on his pants as if to wipe away the feeling of his student’s ass.

“It’s likely at your age, that the targets you have will be- ah, of a certain type. Predators that have grown lazy or fat, and pay blood money for kidnapped children, and such. They’ll probably be abusive, so you’ll have to either take a hit, or get your information through chemical or physical coercion.”

Minato took a breath, and started to undo his shirt. 

“a Uniform can be like a shield, but during such a mission it can be shield, weapon, and distraction all in one.”  
He peeled his shirt off of one shoulder, moving with his usual grace, but with a fluidity that made Kakashi’s breath catch without knowing exactly why.

“You don’t have the hormones yet that would tell you the best way to do this , so we’ll do some erotic posing afterwards so you know how to move as if you’re enjoying it.”

“Why- how can you be sure I wouldn’t- won’t enjoy it?” asked Kakashi- a little offended, surely sensei wasn’t that bad a lover, though maybe that’s why Kushina stopped talking to him a few days ago- oh. Wow- was that because of Kakashi? Was Kushina Jealous?

“Your body just isn’t built for it yet. It’ll feel better as you get closer to 18. Pretty soon you’ll have trouble with a stiff wind, but for now, everything you feel is only a fraction of what it will be when you’re older.” Minato took a breath. “This won’t be- pleasant. First times rarely are. It’ll be uncomfortable and you probably won’t like it.”

And- yeah. Kakashi doubted that. How bad could it be?

Minato peeled his shirt off his other shoulder and turned away. Kakashi looked on, intrigued.

“Taking your clothes off will be taken as a subconscious signal that you’re submitting to your target. The less you’re wearing, the more they’ll let their guard down. Few civilians believe anyone would be willing to fight naked.” Minato’s shirt fell to the floor, exposing the defined muscles of his back. He spread his arms out to his sides a bit, and curved his back, making his ass pronounced. 

“Sensei- have you- have you done Honeypot missions?”

When he answered, Kakashi could hear the smile in his voice. “Oh yes. For awhile I was doing them almost constantly- but then someone heard about my Hirashin- something I only used for quick getaways then- and here I am.” The sound of his sensei’s pants opening was nothing more than a shift of cloth, since Ninja had to be silent in everything (including taking a leak apparently), but Kakashi certainly noticed it when the hem of his Sensei’s pants gaped low to expose his ass.

Kakashi swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry. 

And then Minato turned around to face his student. And he was- erect.

Minato prowled towards the bed, and reached out to cup Kakashi’s face- which was on fire, he was probably so red-and “Breathe” said Minato and Kakashi finally took a breath, and everything came a little more in focus, and his face tingled where sensei’s hand laid on his skin. Skin that felt too tight, too confining, and too hot.

Sensei helped him with that, pulling his shirt to his armpits and then over his head, his attached facemask bunching under his chin and stretching over his face tightly as Sensei peeled it off.

Sensei got on the bed, straddling Kakashi’s lap. He threaded his fingers into his hair and under his chin and suddenly Kakashi was kissing. It was electric. It was wet. It was amazing. And it was nothing like Kakashi had thought it would. He hadn’t thought- it was just- more. Too much.

As the kissing continued, Kakashi felt one of Sensei’s large hands move back to the top of his ass, one large hand reaching under the cloth to cup it in his palm. The hand was warm, and Kakashi squeaked. Kakashi wasn’t sure where to put his own hands. Thankfully, Sensei guided them to his hair and for an arm to wrap around his neck as he lifted Kakashi back up off the bed. Sensei’s hair wasn’t that soft- it was almost bristly like straw-or- hair product? And Kakashi’s shorts fell to the floor of the bedroom. The hand that had been on his ass before skitted up the backs of his legs back to his ass to rub back and forth. 

It was kinda nice. Sensei laid him back on the bed, with a pillow under his hips. Before leaving him bereft. Suddenly, Kakashi felt something on his stomach. He looked down at his sensei- blonde hair covering his eyes- as he kissed Kakashi’s stomach. Suddenly the bottom of Kakashi’s stomach gave out as his sensei swallowed his cock in one swoop. He felt the head hit something soft and wet before suddenly contracting around it. 

Kakashi’s back bowed, and his legs locked- his toes curling as he came for the first time under the hands of another (There wasn’t much to swallow down, but Minato did anyway out of habit).

He came back to himself, and Sensei was kissing his chest, playing with the nipples. After a moment he noticed there was the feeling almost like he really needed to go to the bathroom, and he clenched his sphincter in mortification, only to feel something impeding his clench. His face flushed in shame and mortification. 

Sensei smiled at him- “Just my finger- I know it’s weird, but just relax.”

That was just- dirty. (Kakashi re-examined what Sensei had said about it being uncomfortable- if that was just one finger-).

Suddenly everything got slippery wet. The blush on Kakashi’s face spread down his chest, dusting his abused nipples an adorable pink. Sensei just smiled at him and kissed his knee, adding another finger.

Kakashi squirmed a bit. This wasn’t what he thought it would be like. 

He had three fingers in him pressing in and out. It hurt a little, like a good workout, but mostly felt like he was really trying not to shit on the bed. It was frustrating, and didn’t feel amazing or life-changing. It mostly was just awkward. Sensei pulled up from below and kissed Kakashi, spreading his fingers wide. Kakashi panicked just a little and tried to say something around Minato’s tongue in his mouth, only for it to turn into a whine as Minato pushed his dick between his fingers and into his student’s ass. 

It hurt so much! (god it was so tight, Minato was going to die)

Minato pulled out a little, and drove in a little fast almost on instinct, throwing Kakashi into a higher pitched squeal. He pet his student and shushed him, pulling out again and building a rhythm. Kakashi started to cry.  
(his tears were salty as Minato licked them away but tasted like stealing cookies before dinner, or victory against uncertain odds). 

Being drunk, Minato lasted quite a while, rutting into his student. He spent 15 minutes instructing Kakashi on his prostate, pounding him until he milked him into another mostly dry orgasm and Kakashi started sobbing (he wouldn’t stop crying-). Eventually after pounding into Kakashi in different positions for an hour while he sobbed and wailed and squirmed away and clung to the flesh of Minato’s back- Minato finally came, unloading into his student’s body. Kakashi tried to squirm away as Minato went soft, uncomfortable and tacky from his own thin fluids. 

Minato pulled Kakashi back towards his chest to keep his soft dick from slipping out, gathering his student into the strong bands of his arms. He rearranged them so that they were on their side, Minato still inside Kakashi, while his semen seeped out around his dick. He closed his eyes, and dug his nose into Kakashi’s neck and drifted off like that.

Kakashi stayed awake most of the night- uncomfortable and vulnerable and feeling violated (but it was his choice). He stared at the ceiling, sniffling quietly so as not to wake his sensei. He stayed that way until Minato woke three hours later and started the lesson all over again. 

(It was the worst thing that Kakashi had ever experienced; until Obito died a week later on the first Mission Kakashi led as a Jounin.)

**Author's Note:**

> Kakashi is only 12. Yes- anal actually does feel sorta like that. It's better as an adult though. even for us girls. ;) and you get used to the feeling. 
> 
> Author recommends cleaning better than is depicted in this fic, as well as lots of water-based lubricant. 
> 
> Sorry, Not sorry.


End file.
